


Dabbling in Drabbles

by AnimeAngel2692



Category: One Piece
Genre: Like stupid bad, This is Bad, don't write FF at 1am!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAngel2692/pseuds/AnimeAngel2692
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's block + Boredom + Late Night + My Weird Thought Process<br/>= THIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dabbling in Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I’d say I’m sorry about this but I’d be lying. This just came to me and I was like, meh, the heck with it.

1\. ~~Loaf~~ Loath

 

‘I HATE YOU!!’ Law spat, his eyes burning with loathing. Silence followed his words and he gripped his fists. ‘He thinks he can force me into a compromise? That I’d just give in to you?’

Still there was no reply from the recipient of his anger. Law stood up, shoving the chair back with a force that nearly knocked it over. He had enough, so what if he was risking his life, he wasn’t staying in the same room as that _thing_.

He sneered across the table. ‘You goddamn piece of garbage. If I could, I’d throw you over board and watch your carcass sink to the bottom of the ocean.’ He hissed before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

A loud bang started Zoro out of his doze and he opened his eye to see the Heart Captain marching across the deck, muttering profanities to himself. Seeing Law in a foul mood was nothing new so the Swordsman closed his eye to return to sleep.

Only to be disturbed by another bang and the angry shouts of Curly Brow. ‘OI! You shitty bastard! I said you couldn’t leave until you were done! Don’t walk away from me!’

‘I won’t do it!’ was the raged reply and there was the sound of a struggled that perked Zoro’s curiosity enough to once again open his eye.

Sanji had Law pinned to the deck, arms trapped so the latter couldn’t use his powers. ‘I told you I won’t stand for anyone wasting food of this ship.’ The Cook said, he held Law’s throat in one hand while the other clutched a plate.

Law was thrashing as much as he could. ‘And I told you I HATE BREAD!!’

Losing interest again, Zoro dozed off as Sanji tried to shove a whole loaf of bread into Law’s firmly closed mouth. ‘Shut up and eat it!’

**Author's Note:**

> So…basically Sanji had had it with Law’s whining about not liking bread and forced him to stay until he finished eating it. There was gonna be a Luffy appearance but Zoro won the spot. Again, wanna say I’m sorry but mama didn’t raise no lair.


End file.
